Stolen Belongings
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Trouble occurs when Haruhiko catches Misaki after class and tries to show Misaki how much he loves him.


Hi, this is my first ever story and it had to be about, of course, Junjou Romantica! Like it or not, please review, I'd really like to hear what you think!

The blinding rays of light fell across Misaki and Akihiko as the morning birds chirped in a far away tree. Misaki opened his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of his lover whose arms were wrapped around Misaki in a loose embrace. He lifted his head to take a look at his beloved Akihiko but found this was harder than it seemed. His whole body was aching painfully. He took a moment to try and figure why this was. His eyes widened as he remembered the pleasurable night the two had shared. With a great deal of effort Misaki lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at the man next to him. Akihiko looked so at ease when he slept, this was one of the few times Akihiko seemed fairly innocent. Misaki wondered what he was dreaming about.

After a few minutes of watching him Misaki sat himself up and was about to get out of bed when he was dragged back down again by a strong arm wrapped around his slim waist.

"Hey!" Misaki yelled, struggling to get free of the iron grip. "D-don't try anything! I've got to go to my classes!"

"But you're so cute Misaki, I saw you looking at me with those alluring eyes" he said planting soft kisses on Misaki's neck whilst he talked. He stopped to look at Misaki's face, smirking when he saw the bright red cheeks.

Once again Misaki had been tricked by the great Usami Akihiko, how could he ever think that man was innocent! Akihiko ran his long fingers through Misaki's sleek brown hair. The older man pulled his victim closer until their lips were almost touching.

"I love you, Misaki"

The teen could feel his cheeks getting even redder, if that was possible. Akihiko pulled him closer kissing his lips gently.

_This isn't so bad, actually... I think I'm quite enjoying th- whoa!_

Akihiko inserted his strong tongue into Misaki's hot mouth exploring every area he could reach.

"Mmm... Usagi-san...nnh" Misaki tried to resist but his attempts were useless. Akihiko sucked on Misaki's tongue and licked his lips of the escaping saliva. Realising that he would not be able to escape as easily as he had hoped, he accepted his defeat and kissed Akihiko back. Misaki felt quite happy with himself when he heard the older man let out a low moan at Misaki's kisses but his happiness was shortly lived when Akihiko shattered his enjoyment.

"I didn't know you were so eager" He said, roaming his large hands over Misaki's naked body. He was purposely misunderstanding Misaki's actions. He suddenly grabbed hold of Misaki's erect penis and rubbed gently making the boy shudder.

"No Usagi-san, I can't... I have to go" he tried to talk with a stern voice but all that came out was a feeble whisper.

"I must have you, Misaki" quickening his pace on the stiff cock.

"Please... let me... let me do it to you" he said his voice a little stronger now as an idea sparked in his head.

Akihiko looked at Misaki, surprised. "If you want" he said, a smile creeping across his face. He let go of the boy's penis and waited for Misaki to pleasure him, not quite sure if what he had just heard was true or not.

Misaki took his chance and once Akihiko let go him he quickly dashed out of the room, into the bathroom and locked the door. The older man stared at the door were his naked lover had made his exit. Of course Misaki wasn't going to willingly pleasure him. Akihiko got dressed annoyed.

However his lover was feeling quite the opposite. He couldn't believe he had just tricked the great Usami Akihiko!

The two eat their breakfast in silence. Misaki was feeling a bit bad for doing that to Akihiko; he guessed his lover might have been looking forward to that.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san" said Misaki in a low voice.

"Sorry for what?" Akihiko looked confused, Misaki decided to enlighten the older man.

"I... um, well I ran out of the room, remember?" Misaki said his voice even quieter, though Akihiko caught every word of it.

"Don't worry, Misaki" he said it in such an affectionate manner. The young boy looked up at Akihiko and smiled. Akihiko smiled back at him. Misaki wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not, but the older man's kind smile seemed to be getting more evil by the second, eventually turning into a wicked grin. "I'll make you pay for it later" he said, fear printed across Misaki's face.

They had both finished eating and the plates were all clean. Misaki picked up his bag and made towards the door, only to find himself pulled back by Akihiko.

"Ahh! Usagi-san what are you doing?"

"And just where are you going?"

"Where do you think, stupid rabbit! I have to get to class."

"I won't allow my Misaki to go out all by himself. He's far too precious for that." He said kissing and nibbling on Misaki's neck.

"Don't treat me like your property!"

"I can't help but look out for what is mine" He took Misaki's face in his hands and kissed him enthusiastically, placing his hands in various places on Misaki's slim body.

After losing the fight with Akihiko, Misaki was driven to school in the flashy red sports car.

"Bye, Usagi-san" Misaki said as he put his hand on the door handle. But Akihiko took Misaki's face in one of his hands and turn it round to face him. He briefly kissed the younger boy as Misaki protested.

"Usagi-san you idiot, someone will see us!" Akihiko ignored Misaki but ended his kiss anyway, still holding the face in his hand.

"Take care." He said it with so much affection and love that he had momentarily stunned Misaki. Coming back to his senses he blinked a few times and got out of the car not saying another word. Akihiko watched Misaki as he entered the gates, missing him already.

"Misaki... Misaki?" As he came out of his daydream he saw the face of Sumi-Senpai. "What's up with you today? You have been in a daze all day."

"Just a little tired, I guess" Of course he wasn't going to tell Senpai that he had been thinking of nothing but Akihiko all day. Feeling a little annoyed at himself he gathered his things and headed out of the classroom with Senpai.

"Hey, Misaki, quite a few of us were going to go drinking tonight want to come?"

"Yeah sure!" He said, his mood lightening a bit. "Though I don't know what Usagi-san will say about it." And his body was still aching a bit from last night.

As Misaki and Senpai walked out from the main doors they caught a glimpse of the red car waiting for Misaki. But before they could take another step a voice called out from behind them.

"Misaki"

They both turned around to see who was calling. To Masaki's horror there was Usagi-ani.

"Ah, Haruhiko!" Said Misaki trying to calm his voice.

He wanted to ask what he was doing here but no words would come out of his mouth.

"You're probably wondering what I am doing here?" He asked, his face expressionless. Misaki just nodded his head.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" He said starting into Misaki's bright green eyes. "I've come here for you of course." He said sternly" I will make you mine."

A hundred and one emotions flared inside of the young boy. Thought he was not able to express any words.

Haruhiko grabbed Misaki by the wrist firmly but making sure he was also gentle. He was going to show the boy how loving he could be.

He dragged Misaki, flailing around and kicking as much as he could, in the opposite direction of the familiar car. Misaki prayed that Akihiko would see him getting kidnapped by this creep. And why wasn't Sumi-senpai doing anything? He just stood there with a puzzled expression on his face!

Haruhiko dragged Misaki through the other gate and to the older man's car.

"H-hey what are you doing? Get off me!" Misaki yelled as loud as he could, but all his energy was being used to punch at the air and kick in the direction of his kidnapper, Haruhiko managed to get Misaki into the car with some difficulty. He started driving.

"This is stupid! Once Usagi-san knows you've taken me he is going to come to your house!"

"Exactly. That is why we are not going to my house. He won't be disturbing us." Haruhiko pulled the car over and looked at Misaki with determined eyes "I will make you realise how much you love me and not stupid Akihiko."

Misaki saw him pull out what looked like a small piece of cloth. He came closer to Misaki with it as Misaki backed further away. Haruhiko placed the cloth over the squirming boy's mouth. Misaki felt himself drift into darkness.

Misaki opened his eyes slightly, taking in an unfamiliar room. He blinked a few times and looked around for Haruhiko. Seeing as he was not in the room, Misaki got himself off the big soft bed and started towards the door, silently. "What do you think you're doing?" Came a silky voice from behind him. He turned around to see Haruhiko standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I love you, Misaki, and tonight I will make you realise how much you love me."

He walked towards Misaki, as Misaki once again backed away but instead of reaching the bedroom door he banged into the wall behind him. Haruhiko was getting nearer and nearer.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore! When was his lover going to come and save him? He couldn't help the tears that were pouring down his face or the sobs that were escaping his throat.

Haruhiko stopped and watched the crying boy. He started to move towards Misaki again and pulled the teen into his arms in an iron grip.

Misaki was pinned against Haruhiko's chest. The older man took Misaki's face in his hands and looked at the flustered teen. He moved his face closer towards Misaki, Misaki struggled all he could but he was no match for the strong man.

Haruhiko locked his lips with Misaki's. After a few enjoyable moments of tenderly kissing, Haruhiko opened Misaki's mouth and explored every area with his tongue.

Haruhiko couldn't believe this was really happening. He was finally kissing his love!

Haruhiko picked Misaki up, still kissing him, and wrapped the boy's legs around his hips. Misaki was still struggling but his attempts were useless. Haruhiko carried Misaki over to the huge bed and laid him down gently, breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Before Misaki could get up Haruhiko was over him on all fours, pinning the boy's arms above his head.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki could feel the man's hard package through his jeans and the man's black trousers. Haruhiko started rubbing his erection on the front of Misaki's trousers. He took his free hand and put it up Misaki's shirt feeling his slim torso. He took the boy's nipple with his thumb and forefinger and played with it.

He finally broke off the kiss. A string of saliva from his to Misaki's mouth broke. Haruhiko moved down and sucked and licked Misaki's nipple until it was red and swollen.

The man's trousers were soaked with pre-cum and still rubbing against Misaki's half erect penis.

Haruhiko slipped his hand down Misaki's trousers.

"Ah! No... wait!" Misaki yelled.

"I have waited too long!"

He grabbed the boy's penis and started rubbing.

"Ah! No... please no!"

A huge crashing noise made Haruhiko jump, Misaki's cock still in his hand.

Akihiko was stood in the doorway filled with anger.

"Get away from him!" He yelled to Haruhiko.

"Misaki loves me now, don't you?" He said turning back to Misaki. In response to Haruhiko's question Misaki jumped off the bed and ran towards Akihiko. The man held his lover in his arms, stroking him hair. Akihiko kissed Misaki, passionately to show Haruhiko who Misaki belonged to. Akihiko straightened up again and strode over to his brother who was standing by the bed. He grabbed him by the collar and with all the strength he could muster punched him. Haruhiko fell back and hit his head in the floor, blood all over his nose and mouth. Akihiko stood beside him lifting up his leg about to stamp on his face.

"NO!" Misaki screamed. He ran over to Akihiko and gave him a slight push. Akihiko put his foot down and look at his love.

"Please don't hurt him!"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him out of the room.

They reached the car, before Misaki could get in Akihiko grabbed him by the waist and turned him round to face him. Misaki was pinned between Akihiko and the car.

"Why did you go with him?"

"I didn't want to; he dragged me out of university and started driving. I didn't want to go with him, but when we were in the car he put this cloth over my mouth and I went to sleep, I- I..." Tears started to roll down Misaki's cheeks. Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki tenderly.

"Shh, I'm not blaming you."

By the time they got back home it was already pitch black. Misaki was surprised how long the drive was.

"Stay there."

Akihiko got of the car and walked round to Misaki's side. He opened the door and took Misaki in his arms in a bridal carry. He kissed the boy gently then carried him inside. Misaki didn't feel embarrassed, he didn't protest, he just wrapped his arms around his lovers neck.

"You remember I told you this morning that you were going to pay for what you did? Well its payback time." And sly grin crossed his face.

Akihiko brought his lover to the big bedroom and placed him gently on the huge bed.

As they made love that night Akihiko kept repeating those sweet words.

"I love you, Misaki."


End file.
